Oh, The Joys of Womanhood
by Cranberry Octopus
Summary: Sakura makes an unfortunate discovery while working. Meanwhile Genma is intent on annoying the absolute crap out of her, she is busy hiding from Kakashi-sensei in a local drug-store.


_Okay so don't let this throw you off, I'm a die-hard Naruto fan even when my Boyfriend makes fun of me for it. Well... he doesn't, he just kinda teases me and doesn't understand the love I share. Anyways... I heart any type of criticism but nothing, you know, flame-worthy, mkay? Enjoy._

**Not a challenge.  
Word Count: 1,889  
Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura  
Genre: Romance/Humor**

* * *

Sakura was not happy, actually, she was too busy tripping over her own feet to be unhappy. The pastel haired kunoichi was currently occupied with pulling down her standard dress when she nearly toppled over a nearby person. "Sorry! Sorry…" she trailed off when they blissfully angled a glare at her. Then she abruptly rammed her toe into the nearest wall and let out an audible '_whoreofawall_' and received multiple amused looks some of which looked disgusted at her profanity.

Suddenly Sakura felt an unsettling sensation in between her legs. With the utmost subtlety, Sakura quickly shoved herself inside the nearest supply closet. And to her complete delight, she saw the lovely sight of her fellow medic-nin and Naruto sucking off each other's faces. Before Sakura had the chance to groan in complete disapproval, they broke away in embarrassment, both with flushed faces. "Sakura!" Naruto's usual screeching voice was now a small whisper. "We were just-"

The rose haired medic-nin just sighed and cut him off, "_Just leave_." Then with making sure no one was inside, she casually checked her underwear and confirmed her suspicions. After her beautiful discovery, she swiftly kicked the nearest shelf and watched it crash all over her.

Meanwhile, outside of the supply closest, Sakura's raging and slightly muffled '_fuack_!' rang throughout the hospital. This quickly ceased all actions and caused everyone to tilt their heads towards the supply closet. As if on cue Sakura casually inched out of the supply closet while being pressed to the wall, "Eh-heh," then she put a hand behind her head and inched away in misery.

"I like 'em feisty." Genma casually winked and went back to bugging the crap out of her. "So, what's with the dodging glances and the eerie suspense?"

She twitched. "Nothing I just got an unexpected visit from-"

Without another word from Sakura, Genma abruptly cut her off and with a defining smirk on his face, he interrupted her. "You got your period." Sakura didn't know what she was going to kill Genma first for; the fact that he knew she was bleeding uterus parts and probably kept a marked calendar about it or that stupid smirk which seems to creep onto everyone's faces these days. **Creep**. The essence of Sakura was completely aghast at the moment and felt she might fall off the face of the earth just because he said that.

As if to add fuel to the flame, Sakura questioned Genma, "What? How did you know?" Her enraged finger pointed accusingly at her.

Genma quickly, and by quickly he totally planned this, dodged Sakura's half-hearted swipe at his face. "The stain on your clothes and you just admitted it, so thanks for doing the hard part."

At this point Sakura's face matched her hair quite quickly. Then she casually took off the outer layer of her clothing to find that Genma was a big fat liar. "You are so-" but she stopped herself short because the clothing underneath did in fact, have a quite a nice stain.

The male decided to let out an amused and rather smug chuckle, "So you are-"

Sakura's eye twitched, "Don't say it."

"Say what, I wasn't going to say a thing-"

"Oh but you were thinking of it!" She glared at him while her finger remained pointed accusingly. And then added a barely audible, "You better not repeat a word. I mean it, Genma –** One**. **Word**. And I'll-"

He held up his one hand to scratch his invisible beard, "Now that you mention it…"

With a monotone voice and face Sakura continued to defend herself, "I'm serious."

"I would like a date-" And with that final note, Sakura abruptly punched him in the face and handed him off to the nearest nurse. "I-I-I meant the fruit!" he pathetically defended.

Sakura huffed and sniffed, "I'm sure you did." she sarcastically remarked; "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going to the nearest drugstore."

* * *

And this was why life wasn't fair. Currently, Sakura was hiding behind an artistically arranged stack of toilet paper while simultaneously trying to kill Genma with her mind. How _he_ got to the drugstore before her, she'll never know. Now she knew that Karma didn't play favorites, but she was almost positive that it picked on certain people who had done too much good in their lives. Or at least that was Sakura's explanation of why today was going absolutely horribly. Going to the drugstore was supposed to be easy; it wasn't supposed to be partnered with an immensely annoying 'friend' of her former sensei! She used 'friend' because, quite frankly, she was going to make sure that Genma would never speak to Kakashi-sensei ever again.

Granted she could have borrowed a few… products until she had the time to get some herself. Unfortunately Tsunade was psychic and decided to broadcast to everyone that Sakura was indeed in a dire situation. As if to add to someone's sick amusement, Tsunade did not have anything for Sakura because she had gotten that problem permanently fixed. But since Tsunade was such a kind and loving soul, she allowed Sakura to go out on her lunch break to grab some.

Sakura didn't even dare asking Ino-pig for such as request; she would probably hold it over her head for the rest of her life. As for Genma, well, he decided it'd be _**fun**_ to tag along for the ride. Also they weren't exactly friends, per say; he was just someone who decided to go to the hospital everyday for some random injury, which Sakura was sure didn't even exist, in order to get as many numbers as possible. Somehow he even managed to get hers; wait – how **did** he get hers?

Whatever, he was going to have to die soon anyway. Eventually, someday, maybe, please? Meanwhile the Inner Sakura was bent on planning his death. It would have to be torture, no, he would actually _like_ that. Stupid alleged pervert. Maybe she could just rip apart his limbs or starve him to death and then feed him to a bunch of hungry wolves. Inner Sakura liked that idea while the real Sakura was slightly disturbed at this thought. Whatever, he would still pay.

Just as Sakura snapped out of her plans to personally make sure the Genma would die a slow and painful death, she swore that she heard him laugh. "What?" she snapped. He laughed again which received a swift punch to the gut by Sakura, "Shut _up_ – you're going to give me away."

He sobered himself up in order to produce a coherent sentence. "You're really intense."

With another eye-twitch followed by a: "Do you want to die?" This received a pointed look, which was soon followed by, "Well, I can't let Kakashi-sensei find out that what I'm here for!" her strangled whispered was beginning to sound like raspy morning-after voice instead of a distressed Sakura.

Genma found himself inching away in his crouched position as if to hide his _appreciation_ for Sakura. He sighed to himself; he just couldn't help himself from saying one remark. "You sound really dirty when you say that."

Sakura gave him a frazzled look which soon contorted into an outraged look, "Oh my _gosh_! You're actually getting off on this, aren't you? You are sick! You're a sick, sick, _sick_ old man!" Obviously he didn't want to hide this – this _**fact**_ from her because he could hide if he wanted to, he was ninja after all.

"Oh look – it's Kakashi!" Genma beamed at Sakura while she resisted the urge to kill him with the nearest object.

Sakura quickly pulled Genma down with her, "Why do you hate me?" she harshly whispered before checking over the shelf for Kakashi, yup, he was confused.

"I don't hate you," he paused to beam at her, "It's just cute to watch you squirm!"

Her face dead-panned into a glare, "Whatever we can't let him see me!"

"Why is it always about you? Why can't there be an _**us**_?" He then made a rainbow with his hand, poetically of course. But alas, it was in vain because Sakura only gave him an angry glare. Naturally all glares were angry, but this one was really angry. Then he had the audacity to laugh, at her! **Her**!

Sakura shoved her face into his, nose to nose, and pointed an unseen angry finger at him. "You are getting on my last nerve. Shut up." and she didn't utter another word. When Genma looked up at her, he soon found himself leaning in towards Sakura's lips and Sakura found herself in a trap. '_Hmm… pretzels, challenging but it would be new one to – __**focus**__!'_ While trying to think quickly, Sakura was caught off guard when Genma's lips brushed ever-so-slightly against hers. And that is when she lost it.

_**CRASH!**_

A slightly confused and very injured Genma groaned against the various medicines and other extras a drugstore may contain while Kakashi just looked up, not the slight bit interested. Suddenly he frowned and became very angry, "What was that for?"

"Are you _serious_? I warned you and you decided it was appropriate to **kiss** me?" And now Kakashi was suddenly interested. Although he was slightly amused, he was more annoyed by some unknown or rather _**ignored**_ feeling bubbling at the surface. He felt light-headed, his blood pressure went up and he had the urge to hurt Genma. What was this feeling, again? Oh right, blinding rage.

In a pathetic attempt to defend himself Genma got up from his spot and confronted her. "Well, you were the one who made us so close!"

"Well you pissed me off!" She accused and she even made each other closer, again.

This was the moment Kakashi decided to make himself known; like he would let another kiss happen, again. "Ah, Sakura, so nice to see you here." Kakashi did his normal eye-crease greeting before greeting Genma with a casual, "Hn."

And this is what made Genma's eyebrows rise in complete and utter amusement. "You always had a way with words."

This received another: "Hn." Then Kakashi turned himself completely away from Genma, as if to give him the cold shoulder (this was also very amusing to Genma), and faced Sakura. "So what brings you here on the pathway of life?" What he really wanted to know was: why are you kissing Genma? Can I kill him? He also was currently asking if he could slap him around, mentally of course.

As if on cue, Genma beamed at the blushing Sakura and answered for her. "Getting tampons."

Which caused both men to laugh as if it were some sick joke while Sakura managed to grab a box and glare at the same time; Inner Sakura was so plotting revenge. Really, Inner Sakura was that crazy sometimes… sometimes. "Well then." Kakashi eye-creased again, knowing that all was well. Except Sakura's reaction to Genma's unwanted kiss (he was going to pay for it later). "Happy menstrual cycle." then he whipped on his '_Icha Icha Paradise' _and walked away.

Sakura abruptly squished Genma's foot, "I still hate you." She huffed gracefully and then paid for her tampons.

"You still owe me a date." He then winked, waved creepily and walked away.

"What?" A strangled cry came from the doorway. Poor Kakashi-sensei.

Oh the Joys of Womanhood.

* * *

_Alright, you can totally tell I was on my period when I wrote this - too much information. Kay. I love construction criticism so please tell me if I made any mistakes. =]_


End file.
